CHANBAEK : Salah Baekhyun
by Park RinHyun-Uchiha
Summary: Chanyeol nggak bisa nolak keinginan Baekhyun. Nah loh ,akhirnya apes ,kan ? POKOKNYA SALAHKAN BAEKHYUN ...- [Chanbaek] [Drabble atau Ficlet? ] N.b : Plotnya datar ,sedatar wajah Sehun XD BUDAYAKAN RNR YO ! Fav /Foll?
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong ,Eka balik lagi :D  
Jeongmal gomawo buat semua readers yang berkenan membaca,memberi vote bahkan menulis komentar yang bikin aku senyum gaje .

Seriously pas check FF ,dan ternyata ada yang vote/comment,kyaaaaaa jerit2 kegirangan /ditimpuk sama eomma/

Terima kasih.  
Btw kalau ingin berteman ,silahkan hubungi akun2 di Bio /endorse/

Last ,Happy reading ~

( **Buku)**

Baekhyun memasuki kelas dengan langkah serampangan . Seragam berantakan dan tubuh penuh peluh.

Rekan satu kelasnya hanya memandang sekilas ,lalu mengabaikannya.

Akhirnya,lelaki mungil itu tiba di sudut kelas.

Dimana ada seorang Park Chanyeol ,nerd tampan yang tengah membaca sebuah buku.  
Tebalnya melebihi kamus bahasa inggris yang mereka miliki.

Bokong Chanyeol menempel dengan enaknya di atas meja . Kaki panjangnya dibiarkan menggantung .  
Fokusnya hanya ke buku dihadapannya.

"Pagi,Yeol ~"  
Chanyeol terusik. Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh suara merdu Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan senyum penuh maksud.  
Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Pagi ",jawabnya singkat .  
"Apa yang kau baca ?",Baekhyun semakin mendekat.  
"Buku mengenai 666 Hal Aneh di Dunia"  
"Apakah isinya bagus ? ",Baekhyun memanjangkan leher jenjangnya ,mencoba mengintip .

"Tentu saja. Kalau isinya tidak bagus ,aku sudah membuangnya",ujar Chanyeol ketus .

Inilah sifat aslinya ,dia pendiam namun bisa menjadi menyebalkan. Apalagi jika tengah kesal.

"Hey,calm bro "  
Baekhyun. Satu-satunya orang yang kebal dengan kelakuan Chanyeol.

"Boleh kupinjam?"  
"Aku belum selesai membacanya.."  
"Ayolah ,Yeol . Bukankah kau sudah membaca separuh ? ",bujuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bersikeras menolak.  
"Kau yakin ?"  
"Tentu saja"  
"Kalau begitu kita baca bersama"

Baekhyun menyeringai nakal. Secepat kilat ia bergabung dengan Chanyeol di atas meja. Seenak jidat duduk diantara kaki Chanyeol .  
Mengabaikan desisan Chanyeol yang kesakitan.

Sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat sehingga membuat tubuh besar Chanyeol terdorong menabrak dinding dibelakangnya.

"Menyingkirlah ,Byun",penuh penekanan.  
"Tidak. Aku suka posisi ini. Ayo ,lanjutkan membacanya. Aku ikut ",pekik Baekhyun penuh semangat .

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.  
Baekhyun satu-satunya orang disini yang sulit ditolak keinginannya.  
Ia menyerah.

Dan setelahnya mereka tenggelam dalam pembahasan mengenai 'Jac **k The Ripper'.**

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"BYUN BAEKHYUN ! PARK CHANYEOL ! Turun dari sana SEKARANG JUGA "

Oh ,tidak. Guru killer.

Keduanya terdiam . Lalu kompak melompat dari atas meja.  
Kemudian mengumbar senyum innocent.

Yang sayangnya tidak mempan.  
"Kalian berdua ,bersihkan perpustakaan . Jangan ada setitik debu yang tertinggal. SEKARANG",titah sang Guru.

Selamat menjalani hukuman kalian kekekeke

Kkeut.

Fiuuuh . Satu ide keluar dari gudang :v

Ini terinspirasi dari kisahku sendiri pas kelas XII .  
Kangen moment itu TT

How ? VoMent juseyo.  
N.b : maaf belom sempet balas komen :(


	2. KDRT(?)

**KDRT?**

 **Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun**

 **Friendship/Drama/School life**

 **T**

 _Disc : -_

 **Happy reading ~**

Baekhyun tengah menatap Chanyeol yang sedang serius mengerjakan ringkasan untuk materi Kimia, bahasan untuk ulangan minggu depan, salah satu pelajaran yang **sangat Baekhyun hindari**. Tapi _, you know what ,_ di tingkatan mereka Chanyeol lah yang paling _genius_ di subjek pelajaran satu itu.

 _By the way,_ hanya ada beberapa 'makhluk' yang nenghabiskan waktu istirahat di dalam kelas. Termasuk _Chanbaek._

Chanyeol yang merasa risih akhirnya menutup bukunya.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu diwajahku",Chanyeol balik menatap Baehyun.

Baekhyun salah tingkah .

"Well,tidak ada apa-apa", cicit Baekhyun. Dia menggigit bibirnya, ragu dengan apa yang akan dia sampaikan, _tadinya sebelum tertangkap basah._

Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang peka. Jadi,tentu saja dia tahu **B** menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Katakan saja Baekhyun-ah ..."

Baekhyun nyengir canggung.

"Kau tahu kan ,minggu depan kita Ulangan Kimia ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Iya. Lalu apa masalahnya ? "

"Dan kau pasti tahu,jika kau **Hero** di pelajaran ini ,aku adalah **Zero .** Jadii..."

"Jadi?"

" _maukah-kau-jadi-tutorku_?"

"Euung ... kau bilang apa barusan ? ", Chanyeol ternyata gagal menangkap kalimat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggerutu sebal.

 _'uuh padahal aku tidak mau mengulang kalimat itu'_

"Jadilah-tutorku"

"Huh? Kau bercanda? ", tawa Chanyeol pecah.

"Sejak kapan kau mau belajar Kimia ?"

"SEJAK HARI INI"

"Okay ... tapi kenapa? "

"Karena aku ingin mengejarmu , _Tuan Sempurna"_

 _By the way_ lagi, Chanyeol adalah pemegang peringkat pertama dikelas ini . Dan Baekhyun menyusul di peringkat ke sembilan. Alangkah jauhnya .

"Bermimpilah Baek", cibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melotot.

"Kau !!! Menyebalkan"

"Aku bicara fakta! Fakta!"

"Fakta gundulmu..."

"Kau bahkan mendapat skor dibawah standar dari Bab pertama"

"Apa masalahmu , _sialan?"_

Otakmu akan meledak kalau ngotot belajar Kimia kekekeke"

"Kaupikir otakku terbuat dari balon,huh?"

Tanpa disangka-sangka oleh Chanyeol ,Baekhyun mendekat.

Disusul pukulan Baekhyun dibahu,punggung. Jambakan di kepala. Jangan lupakan tendangan yang mendarat di betis kanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan gempuran Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang kokoh.

"Hey,hentikan Baek. Awwww ... rambutku...-"

Ia mencoba berkelit,namun bagian lain juga Baekhyun incar.

"Byun Baekhyun ... cukup...- jangan gigit tanganku. Astaga,kenapa kau sadis sekali???"

Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti. Matanya menyipit menyaksikan sekeliling,sisa rekan sekelas mereka menonton drama KDRT(?) yang barusan usai dengan senyum geli.

Chanyeol memegangi betisnya yang sedikit memerah.

Rambut ikalnya berantakan. Seragamnya kusut. Wajahnya merah padam.

Bibirnya sibuk merutuki sang pelaku kekerasan.

"Aku memintanya baik-baik,kan? Kenapa kau malah mengejekku ?"

Baekhyun duduk manis ke tempat semula.

"Aku bercanda,bodoh !!", Chanyeol membalas.

"Mana kutahu kalau kau bercanda, _Idiot"_

"Aku peringkat satu, _pendek"_

Baekhyun berancang-ancang akan menyerang,tapi lalu mengurungkan niatnya.

Chanyeol _cengengesan._

"Baiklah aku akan jadi tutormu. Kapan kau _free? "_

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Lusa"

"Okay,aku akan membawa ringkasannya lusa"

"DEAL",bibir Baekhyun mengukir senyum lebar. Chanyeol masih memasang wajah masam sembari memeriksa hasil penyiksaan makhluk bodoh bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Sang pelaku kekerasan ikut bergidik, sedikit banyak ikut merasakan sakit melihat Chanyeol yang babak belur karenanya.

" _Gomawoyo._ Maafkan akuuu yaaaa. Apakah sangat sakit?? Kuantar ke UKS"

Diakhiri ringis kesakitan Chanyeol yang diseret Baekhyun keluar kelas.

 ** _Fin._**

 ** _Omong-omong aslinya cuma kejar-kejaran ala pilem India. Dan sedikit jitakan dikepala. Kekekkeke_**

 ** _Aku gak seanarkis itu kan ,J ?_**

 ** _maapkeun yaa bro :)_**

KACAUUUUU :v

Review juseyo~

n.b : Open request drabble kek ginian _beib,_ tulis aja di review atau PM langsung. Atau _DM_ lewat IG,atau _Chat_ lewat FB :D Hahahaha

Byeee otw kursus ulalala~


End file.
